Let's Go Find Akane!
Let's Go Find Akane is a roleplay that continues the story after Three To The Rescue. Plot Now, the five girls are ready to search for Akane. Characters *Sumire Hanasaki *Mikan Shiratama *Shion Todo *Hikari Todo *Mizuki Hoshizora Roleplay Take not that I'm going to divide the story into some parts so that I can edit more easily Preparations Sumire: Looks like everything's set. Mizuki: Okay! Then what are we waiting for! Sumire: The Todo sisters. You know Shion and Hikari. Mikan: They're her, nano. Any melonpan Sumire? (Sumire gives Mikan her melonpan) Mizuki: Their you are. We were about to get set and if it weren't for Sumire's great sense of observation, we would leave you too behind. Sumire: I have no gifted ability like that. Mikan: Cannot you appreciate the talent that Heaven gave you, nano. Sumire: Seriously, I don't have anything like that in my profile. Anyways, let's all go search for Akane. Hikari: Uhmm....where? Sumire: The only place that I could think of is, Saitama in Saitama Prefecture. Mikan: The two of them were always together in that place, nano. In Saitama, Saitama Prefecture Mikan: Look at those train puffs. They look just like clouds in Heaven. Shion: From what we know now is that Akane might be stuck somewhere and in a train. But are you sure Saitama, Saitama is the right place? Sumire: No one would doubt it. Mizuki: I don't even know the background of your relationship with her. Shion: Saitama has different stations and there are many of them. One of them could be the station that Akane took to Parajuku. Sumire, you must know what station she usually takes to go somewhere. Sumire: Yup! And that's the Urawa Station. Shion: Urawa has seven different stations if you don't include the Urawa-Misono Station. Hikari: Now that's the smart sister that I know. Sumire: We would....(deep thinking)......Sumire in the flower field. The Naka-Urawa Station. Hikari: How are we gonna get there? Sumire: Since we're near in Saikyou Line's Toda Station, we can take a train there and pass Kita-Toda Station and Musashi-Urawa Station to get there. Mizuki: So we have to pass two stations to get there. Hikari: I can say that the incident might cause Naka-Urawa to be the last station. So I think it's more safer since there won't be much people. Mikan: Does anyone have anymore buns? (Sumire gives Mikan two of her buns) Mikan: Thank you, nano. Also the train is about to leave. Sumire, Mizuki, Hikari and Shion: No way. We miss our stop!! Sumire: How come you didn't tell us earlier? Mikan: I don't want to interfere my friends' conversation. Shion: Good thing we don't have tickets yet. Imagine a long line of people getting tickets Hikari: Now I took back my words about the crowd. Mikan: Think positive, nano. We might get something good, gelo. Ticket Master: Sorry. We ran out. Mizuki: Is there any other way? Ticket Master: I'm very sorry. Shion: Now what? Sumire: We have no choice but to use our feet. Hikari: Really? Can we reach it? Mizuki: We won't know if we try. Mikan: Nano Shion: Let's i~go. The Dash Mizuki: Are we sure we're going the right way? Sumire: Don't worry. Good thing I brought a map. Shion: It's getting dark. We need a place to stay. Sumire: Hnmm....I know an inn where we can stay. (The cast questions where as the story ends). Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Roleplays Category:Unmei Challenge